Color Coded Stuff Wikia:About the wiki
This is a guide about this wiki, for those who are new to the wiki, please read this before you make your first edit. History The founder of the wiki has been visiting a user's sandbox subpage from another wiki which gave the founder an idea and a few weeks later, created a website about color coded things called Color Coded Music X Pop Culture via Weebly. A few weeks later, it lead to the creation of this wiki called Color Coded Stuff Wikia because in there, tables are much more easier to create then those in Weebly as it has to be created via Microsoft Word (plus, it took minutes to do so). The creator has planned to include a sandbox to place unfinished coloured coded tables as well as userboxes as of today. Terminology Example Here is an example of how color coded tables should look like. If an editor is going to create a page, this should be always included but it needs to change rather than using the example. There are three examples below to help editors. HMTL colors X11 colors Non-web colors/Colors found in FindTheData Alternative colors (for items with more than one favorite/theme color) WCDTBT (Whose Color Does This Belong To) This is a guide on whose color does this belong to. However, shades of white may be unclear if on a white background and the color belong to a person/character will either be in a black background or be in another color not relevant to them. Also applied is when another color belongs to a person/character not matching their favorite/theme color to prevent confusion of others. Alternate colors a person/character should belong to may be used if they had more than one favorite/main color For people The color should a person belong to is depends on their favorite color or their color scheme (in some bands' case) official or not. Larger bands like AKB48 and their sister groups may confuse the visitors as they had many members and had to be color coded by their team colors. Smaller bands like Little Mix and 5 Seconds of Summer are much easier as they're color coded by their members' favorite/theme color. Soloists like Katy Perry and Michael Jackson are to be put in a page together involving them and are to use the same method as those for smaller bands. For characters The color should a character belong to is depends on their color scheme or their color of their fur/feather/scale/hair/skin (in non-human characters' case). In video games' case, a theme color or emblem color (if they had one) will be used for a character that would otherwise confuse editors, for example, Mario, a famous Nintendo character is associated with red and will be used as a color he should belong to while Luigi, also a Nintendo character is associated with either green or blue but as many sources said his main color is green, the color will be used and blue may be the alternate one in case of confusion. Plus, Sonic, a Sega character has blue fur as well as having this as his theme color, this will be used as most non-human characters has the color of their fur/skin match the theme color. In anime' case, the theme color has to belong to a character based on their theme color, for example, a magical girl franchise Pretty Cure has many main Cures had their hair match their theme color (e.g. pink, blue, yellow, purple, etc.) no matter what shade, however, sharing a theme color can lead to confusion and has to use another shade of their theme color in a table. Same applies to other magical girl franchise like Sailor Moon using the same method. Also, Aikatsu's case is depend on a main characters' theme color (usually with their school dresses) though it already got one and visitors can visit the first link in history section. Also applied for idol anime is Love Live depending on a main characters' theme color. PriPara's case also follows the same method except the color will be used depending on their profile background (take Falulu as an example as she has a bright green background in her profile, a shade of green will be used in that page despite her Cyalume Coords (Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord and Heartful MM Cyalume Coord) has pink in it and there's barely green) or their Cyalume Coord color. In reality TV's case, it will be used only if reality TV has contestants in teams in their shows rather than on their own (like the Master Chef franchise) and the color they should belong to will be their background color, for example, Australian reality TV show My Kitchen Rules has at least one NSW team in every season and according to the teams' background, light blue will be used. Also, another Australian reality TV show House Rules also has one NSW team each season and according to the background, orange will be used. Rules Sandbox Main article: Color Coded Stuff Wikia:Sandbox References